


【莫扎特相关】【现代AU】撒丁奶酪和马萨拉酒

by Pearl0513



Category: Mozart!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl0513/pseuds/Pearl0513





	【莫扎特相关】【现代AU】撒丁奶酪和马萨拉酒

1.

卡萨诺瓦邀请席卡内德和莫扎特来撒丁岛做一个短途旅游。唉，也就是达蓬特现在远在美利坚，不然也轮不到这俩人。其实老情圣自然可以邀请其他情人，甚至他在撒丁岛当地就有相好，然而对达蓬特的思念仿佛是有形状有实体的，霸道地挤开了卡萨诺瓦心里那些想要别人来做床伴的欲望。见一见这两只，说不定会缓解一下。

2.

维也纳这边的两只也有自己的烦恼。前段时间，他们几乎吵翻了。主要是莫扎特死活不同意维登剧院上演《赵氏孤儿》，而席卡内德表示你算哪根葱也来做我的剧院的主，结果莫扎特就炸了。其实莫扎特手里还有欠维登的曲子，音乐家这次特地早早写好但就是赌气不交，说是要席卡内德登门道歉才交。剧院老板自然没有什么放不下身段的，借机缓和了一下气氛，更重要的是把乐谱要到手。但是莫扎特却隐隐觉得，这件事之后，席卡内德似乎待自己不如从前了。他还是会摸自己的头发、给自己做各种好吃的，谈工作的时候也会连说带唱。然而总有些东西总有点微妙的不同了。不知道一起旅行一下会不会增进感情。

3.

撒丁岛是个好地方。蓝到沉醉的地中海域、红到失语的朝霞晚霞、鲜到惊艳的章鱼沙拉、便宜到不要钱的橄榄油浸沙丁鱼（话说这个岛屿本来就是因为沙丁鱼才得名的）、由当地农场改造的民宿满是灿烂晶亮的阳光和鲜妍得耀眼的花朵，还有民宿主人那非常驯顺好脾气的三匹小马儿，任人随便骑、随便揪耳朵、随便翻嘴唇也不生气。当然，后面两种遭遇只有莫扎特的小马经历了而已。

在旅行到葛步罗大峡谷的时候，中途有家餐厅的店主在上了蒜香大虾、白酱面饺和碳烤香鱼之后，殷勤地问他们要不要尝试一下当地土特产撒丁奶酪做饭后甜点。对当地美食来者不拒的三人欣然同意——在席卡内德和莫扎特不知道撒丁奶酪到底是什么黑暗料理、也没有看见卡萨诺瓦和店主在互相挤眉弄眼的情况下。

结果，奶酪一切开，席卡内德看到那满盘子爬蛆就吐了。字面意义上的。

坏心眼的意大利店主和卡萨诺瓦哈哈大笑。莫扎特倒是非常淡定，叉起一块蘸了蘸那些虫虫，把奶酪放进嘴里。其实奶酪经过这种昆虫的发酵，味道还是很绵长醇厚的。既然这里人都接受起来没问题，他们是人，自己也是人，入乡随俗呗，没有什么大不了的。莫扎特心想。

但是卫生间里传来的痛苦的倒胃的声音也太让人在意了吧。卡萨诺瓦走过去推开门，轻轻帮可怜的剧院老板拍着汗湿的脊背，觉得有点心疼和后悔。

莫扎特也凑过来关切地问，“曼尼曼尼你没事吧？你吓死我了，快让我看看你还好不好？”席卡内德定了定神，拽了一段卫生纸擦擦脸，转过身对莫扎特和卡萨诺瓦说，“你们别担心……”

然后他定睛看见莫扎特嘴角边的面颊上爬着一条那啥。

“卧槽！你莫挨老子莫挨老子莫挨老子！呕！！！！！！！！——”

4.

店主万分抱歉地提议把饺子和鱼虾都重新给席卡内德做一份，但是席卡内德并没有胃口了。就他那个吐法，肚子里已经没有什么了，下午继续峡谷探险肯定会饿。于是店主的女儿包了一大包烤面包塞给席卡内德，同时也赠送了本来就附在套餐里的三色球冰淇淋。

席卡内德满心不高兴地舔着奶冰球球，走在海岛下午的阳光里，手里拿着跟长草棍漫不经心地抽着峡谷小路边上的野花。

这里卡萨诺瓦跟莫扎特咬耳朵，“艾曼纽尔不高兴了，怎么才能让他高兴起来啊？”

“曼尼他啊，喜欢跟女孩子做爱，谈这个话题绝对会有兴致！”

于是卡萨诺瓦就从店主好心的女儿开始聊，逗席卡内德说那女孩一定是对他有意思，才会在意他在旅途中会不会饿，不然何必关心一个再也看不到面的男人呢。果然，席卡内德开始有了一点笑模样。然后，三人的话题就从意大利女孩和日耳曼女孩的各种妙处逐渐展开，向旖旎淫荡的方向开始飙车一发不可收拾。唉，男人啊！

说到女孩子，卡萨诺瓦说，“你们知道吗？其实比起长度，硬度对她们来说更重要。女孩子那里也就三四厘米之内的范围比较敏感，再往里其实没什么感觉了呢。所以，技术上讲，只要有三四厘米，也就够用了呢。”

莫扎特看着手里的三色球，不由哈哈大笑，“要是真的只有三厘米，成什么话！那即使勃了，那也不是棒而是球了，加上两个蛋蛋，男人胯下岂不是跟这个三球冰淇淋长得一样了？”

直男席卡内德听后皱了皱眉，缩回了舔得正高兴的舌头，毅然把手里的三色冰淇淋扔进了路边的草丛。

莫扎特：……

卡萨诺瓦：……我的小大师，您不会说话就别说了，我好不容易哄好了一点……

5.

傍晚的霞光把三人的脸映得红红的，下榻的旅馆的一楼，酒吧里热热闹闹。莫扎特很高兴地跑过去给大家占了好位置，可是席卡内德却径直走进了二楼的房间。 

卡萨诺瓦跟了上去，把屋里的空调打开，轻轻吹着沙发上那一滩热热的席卡内德，然后在旁边坐了下来。

“艾曼纽尔，虽然我不知道之前你们怎么了。但是今天一天那个小大师都在试图活跃气氛看你脸色。看在他这么努力百般挽回，你就担待他的口无遮拦呗。以往比这个大得多的事情，也不都过去了吗？” 

席卡内德叹了口气，“您不知道，其实我已经够忍了。有些事情我早该发飙了，但是一直都hold着呢。自从洛伦佐走了，沃菲就一直跟他赌气，我是实在不想再有什么别的事情伤害到他了。不过我那剧院经营是个生意，有时候我不得已，反而要成为伤害他的甲方排头兵。现在是还没有怎么样，但是他那个性子，早晚要再吵很多架。想想我就累得慌。”

“沃菲跟伦茨在赌气？” 

席卡内德不禁失笑，“人家把生活的烦难跟您倾诉，合着您就听见这一句跟洛伦佐有关的。其实那是拿破仑看哈堡洛林公司不爽，想要拿个软柿子开刀，就说洛伦佐的《费加罗的婚礼》是侵权抄袭。博马舍老师是个纯知识分子，懵着逼就被法国资本骗走了版权，后来他来澄清歌剧版是授权改编也没屁用了。哈堡洛林公司这边，本来看不惯一个外国犹太人担任首席编剧的人就很多，更是不可能为他出头惹拿皇，那些人就撺掇高层把洛伦佐当做一枚弃子。偏偏那惜才的约瑟夫大佬不在，是他弟，一个叫什么利奥波德的人决定开除他。洛伦佐真心被这多重背叛伤着了，所以就离开了。也不知道是不是叫利奥波德的人都跟莫扎特的事犯冲。”

“等一下，那这里面跟沃菲又有什么关系了？”

“这也是沃菲的作品啊。但是这套事吧，从头到尾，洛伦佐就没告诉他。那时候沃菲那死线战士在创作《狄托的仁慈》，是闭关的状态，正好没受社交媒体的影响。洛伦佐主要是怕这事沃菲知道，他再天不怕地不怕地打抱不平，跑去跟约瑟夫大佬撕逼，要是跑去跟拿破仑撕逼那才叫好看呢，人家拿皇一伸手给他捏成灰他都不知道自己怎么死的。这些人可不像萨尔茨堡那位那么好性。”

卡萨诺瓦笑了，亲爱的伦茨骨子里是有点这种侠义的，而席卡内德嘴上虽粗，看人其实很准。萨尔茨堡的那位，看似恶狠狠，其实对员工是有原则的，这事如果是他，到未见得会把员工甩出去丢车保帅。那……“沃菲因为伦茨故意隐瞒而生气吗？”

“是的啊。那简直气到炸裂。沃菲他啊，自打从萨尔茨堡闯出来，最在意的就是别人把他当小孩看待了。人家洛伦佐也是好意，他非说洛伦佐小看他，而且太外道了。既然把他当外人，那不如掰了。也是洛伦佐一脚踩在他的七寸上。最后两个人弄得连个转圜的余地都没有，赌着气分别的。现在俩人还是不说话，把我当传声筒。”

“那你说你现在或是将来有可能也伤害他，是怎么回事。就吸取教训，事事跟他开诚布公呗。”

“啊，那是另一回事。主要是沃菲在音乐上，本来活儿是最好的。但是我心里清楚观众不一定每次都能follow上、get到。有时候一提修改意见他就乱怼我，说我是个low逼。其实我大可以让他放飞自我，可到时候如果叫好不叫座，我的员工和合作伙伴包括沃菲自己，不都得傻眼吗？我都懒得跟他掰扯。每天心累死了，哪天真的死了我反而轻松了。”

“你死了，那些女孩子怎么办？”卡萨诺瓦调笑道。

“哪些女孩子？”席卡内德没反应过来。

“就沃菲刚才路上说的，那些等着盼着跟你上床的女孩子啊。同事同行追星观众什么的一大堆……”

席卡内德气得在沙发上背过身去，“法露斯先生您真没劲。现在我知道为啥沃菲会因为没有被认真对待而生气了。真是很不爽好吗？”

卡萨诺瓦轻轻地把金发的青年拥进怀里，“对不起，孩子。我收回刚才的话。其实你的担心如果跟沃菲说开，他一定会理解的。你不是也说他喜欢一切开诚布公吗？你抹不开面子的话，要不我帮你跟他说说。不过你得答应我一个条件。”

“有您帮着转圜当然好了。什么条件？”

“我下面这一分钟不管干啥，你都不要动哈。”说着卡萨诺瓦一个大力抱紧了席卡内德。年轻的剧院老板只觉得后背贴上老情圣热热的胸膛。在冷下来的空调房里，这种感觉并不讨厌。其实，卡萨诺瓦是爱出汗的体质，刚在峡谷里走了一整天，现在正散发出那种他特有的雄麝的味道，微微有点刺鼻，但又阳刚满溢。然后一个热热的口腔包裹住了自己的耳垂，一双嘴唇和两排牙齿把那点软肉不轻不重地研磨吮弄了一番。然后小辫子被撩到前面去，自己脖子上的密密的一层汗珠被如数舔掉了。

“就是这样！曼尼很乖！那我这就去劝劝莫扎特大师。”老情圣品味着舌头是上青春的咸味，开心地向一楼的酒吧走去。

席卡内德心里砰砰跳着，倒在沙发上。我是谁我在哪、刚才发生了啥？？？

6.

卡萨诺瓦走向窗边的莫扎特。看见他已经点了马萨拉加强甜酒和本地的糖霜葡萄莓子饼干。撒丁岛阳光明媚充足，水果、点心和甜酒都浓郁得如同蜂蜜一般，点这些东西倒是很内行的美食家了。 

等走进了才发现，那细酒瓶已经空了三分之二。卡萨诺瓦心里一惊。马萨拉酒虽然甜，但真是这高糖度才保证了它的高酒精度，况且发酵的过程中还会特地停下来另加入酒精，所以才叫加强酒。刚才跟席卡内德才说了几句话，这孩子就灌下这么多，怕不是什么好事。

果然，莫扎特的双颊在晚霞的映照下红的像胭脂一样了。他的蓝眼睛泛着泪光，因为感到燥热，把T恤撸了上去一截，卡在胸前露着小肚子。

酒吧里，莫扎特座位旁边那些奔放的黑发拉丁系意大利男人双目炯炯地错不开眼珠子，卡萨诺瓦先是危险地握起双拳、眯起眼睛逼视着他们，看不见的气势之焰熊熊燃起，强迫他们转开目光。

然后，他一把掐住莫扎特的腰，把他捞在自己膝盖上搂着，然后把T恤拽下来盖好肚肚。莫扎特跟他比起来小小一只，真的非常好抱。于是卡萨诺瓦把腾出一只手在放酒的冰桶里抓起一把冰块握了一会儿，然后把冰过的手心在莫扎特热热的脸颊和额头上轻轻覆盖抚摸着。莫扎特舒服地叹口气，不由自主把头向那个清凉的手掌倚过去，眼睛眨巴几下终于撑不住闭起来了。卡达诺瓦发觉，在炎热的天气中在日光下步行，自己和席卡内德没什么，怕是这个孩子有点中暑了吧。还喝大酒。唉，真是心累啊。

莫扎特闭目歇了一会儿，开始模模糊糊呢喃着求亲亲。卡萨诺瓦从善如流地吻了他。音乐家就在这个温柔的怀抱和亲吻中哭了出来。

“要是洛伦佐有您一半温柔，现在也不会这个样子。我实在是、实在是太想他了啊！”音乐家哭到，“曼尼也越来越混了，整天想欺负我就欺负、想晾着我就晾着。”

“嘿，别哭，沃菲宝贝。看着我。”卡萨诺瓦扶着莫扎特发软的脖子，吻着他的眼睛，然后错开一点距离，等着他睁开眼睛。莫扎特安静了一小下。

“刚才艾曼纽尔说，他知道你在音乐上是最好的。但是就是因为你最好，所以其他人都不如你。因为其他人都不如你，所以你最好。他一直都知道的。”

“是吗？没觉得。交稿后，哪一次他不让我修改啊。”

“是的啊。他啊，是怕别人理解不了。听说小大师您也当老师不是吗？”

“嗯嗯，最近收了一个叫苏斯麦尔的孩子，学的特别慢，急死我了。”

“你看，你自己的学生还跟不上你，别提相当一部分观众是素人外行了。艾曼纽尔说，都是为了有钱给你住好的、穿好的、吃好的，所以才出此下策的。”

“我他妈谢谢他哈。我宁愿没房子住没衣服穿没东西吃。”

“可是你虽然不在意，剧院里也有其他人。为了你自己爽，是要让大家都没地方住，没衣服穿，没东西吃吗？”

“……不是……不是……”莫扎特在这个话题上没词了，转而继续幽怨达蓬特，“我吧，一开始还奇怪洛伦佐那么柔软的性子，怎么写了唐璜这种随便甩人的主人公。后来才发现，他最心狠心硬了，只要一点不合他的意，他马上就甩你。他甩的我和萨列里大师现在都找不着北呢。”

“伦茨跑走，是因为看到了想要束缚他的绳索。怎么你还不了解他的这个脾性？不是你自己当年出走萨尔茨堡的时候了？”

“这话就不公平了吧。恋爱和工作能比吗？”莫扎特不服气地直起身子，发现自己在大庭广众之下坐在老情圣的膝盖上，不由噗嗤一声笑出来，不好意思地扭动着下来了。

“您认识朱塞佩·伽斯底里奧內先生吗？”莫扎特问。

“认识啊。”卡萨诺瓦吃了一惊，不知道自己在中国文革时老情人怎么跟莫扎特联系到一起去的。他低头看了看自己手臂上的龙纹身，勾起嘴角。当时郎世宁一边坐在自己的硬挺上面气喘嘘嘘，一边还能顾着按照紫禁城中的龙纹花样把纹身底稿替自己画在手臂上。

“法露斯先生？您在跑神吗？”

“哦哦哦，抱歉。刚才说哪了？”

“就伽斯底里奧內先生给我看过一幅画。画的是一个人牵着一匹马。听说那个中国中国画家惯画不羁的野马。但是唯独那副画是有缰绳的。因为牵马的人懂得马儿的心。所以说，如果和相知的人在一起，那就不是束缚，而是承诺。洛伦佐不稀罕，其实他不知道他错过了什么。”

“伦茨是通过圣召甄别的，那要是古代，他就是独此一家别无分号的职业婚庆司仪好吗？他当然知道那是什么。他不想要，咱们也没办法。我的小大师，你不如怜取眼前人，好好跟艾曼纽尔搞好关系。他啊，他觉得吵架很难过，拜托我来跟你说要和好呢。”

“这样子……那他为什么自己不来说？”

“他因为撒丁奶酪吐掉了午饭所以饿的走不动了。所以直接去休息了。来我们回去，他会亲自跟你说的。”

“嗯好的，等我干掉这一瓶。”莫扎特说完没等卡萨诺瓦组织就吨吨吨喝完了那细细的一瓶加强马萨拉。

7.

席卡内德收到了一只软趴趴、睡得很香甜的莫扎特。音乐家刚站起来就睡倒在老情圣怀里，结果是被抱上来的。

席卡内德把音乐家小心地安放在床上，撸掉外衣外裤，用热毛巾帮他全身擦了一下，然后套上一个开襟的睡袍系好带子。卡萨诺瓦看得又佩服又发笑，这业务也太熟练了吧。

“我可是奶爸呢！”席卡内德骄傲地说。然后准备自己也歇了。

一只手拉住了他的衣角。“你上哪儿？”一个愠怒的醉酒的小声音斥责道。

“我不上哪儿，我去收拾睡觉啊。”

“你就睡这儿！就像以前那样！”

“以前？以前你都跟洛伦佐一起睡了啊？什么时候轮到我这种low逼？”席卡内德逗他。

“就再以前、我们没到维也纳之前！”

“那时候我们在哪儿啊？”

“就在萨……就在我们那时在的地方呗！”莫扎特皱起眉头。

卡萨诺瓦和席卡内德相视而笑。这是对故乡有多大的心理阴影啊。

卡萨诺瓦笑道，“人家大师要睡你，你就从了呗。”然后走到另一个卧室，深藏功与名地自顾自休息了。

席卡内德只好就地躺下，莫扎特滚了过来在他的怀抱里找了个舒服的位置不动了。

“我呀，曼尼，我为该抱歉的所有事情跟你道歉。但是那些不后悔的事情我还是不会道歉的你懂吧？”

“我懂。我都懂的。晚安。”席卡内德吻了吻莫扎特的头发。

其实，莫扎特是筋疲力尽又醉倒了，但席卡内德并不是太困。于是他找出手机又摸出充电线插好，然后划亮屏幕，看到达蓬特的信息进来了。

“你们跟贾科莫玩的好吗？”

席卡内德拥着莫扎特，举起手自拍了一张合照发过去。

屏幕又一次亮了，剧作家不甘心的信息仿佛自带语音，“曼尼你这个混蛋快放开，那个位置原来是我的啊！！！！！”

Fin

注：  
1 郎世宁给莫扎特看的画是徐悲鸿的《九方皋》。  
2 利奥波德皇帝开除了达蓬特是真事。因犹太人和意大利人身份被人不满也有一点根据。其他是编的。


End file.
